The present invention relates to a hydraulic damper for a vehicular suspension system.
Hydraulic dampers used in vehicular suspension systems cannot cope well with input from the road surface such that if a hydraulic damper is set to a hard damping force range position and undergoes extension phase, an impact due to engagement of the associated tire with a bump of the road surface is directly transmitted to the vehicle body, while if the hydraulic damper is set to the hard damping force range position and undergoes contraction phase, the hydraulic dampler cannot extend enough to cope with a pot hole of the road surface, subjecting the vehicle body to a rapid drop.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic damper wherein the damping force characteristic for one of contraction and extension can be varied in an independent manner from the damping force characteristic for the other phase.